


Без масок

by 006_stkglm



Series: Шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oдно воскресенье из жизни Ричарда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без масок

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Действие происходит во время Ноттинг-Хиллского карнавала http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3-%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB
> 
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

— Плохая идея.  
— Да брось! Будет весело! Тебе сейчас не помешает.  
Ричард фыркнул. В его глазах явственно читалось сомнение, но он поднял воротник куртки повыше, засунул руки в карманы и следом за Грэмом нырнул в пёструю, многоликую толпу. 

Они просто выбрались за продуктами. Не то, чтобы дома был совсем пустой холодильник или нельзя было заказать доставку, вовсе нет. Просто последнее воскресенье августа выдалось по-летнему погожим после нескольких недель смога, тумана и промозглой сырости, и Грэм решил поехать сам и вытащил его с собой. Ричард хмуро оделся, нацепил очки и промолчал всю дорогу в машине, но вскоре вынужден был признать, что в хождении между бесконечных стеллажей огромного супермаркета было что-то медитативное. Полки тянулись нескончаемыми рядами, редкие покупатели обращали внимание лишь на содержимое собственных тележек, и через полчаса неторопливого блуждания Ричард поймал себя на мысли, что он расслаблен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Учитывая, само собой, тот факт, что до конца прогона «Тигеля» оставалось ещё две недели. 

Они неторопливо забросили покупки на заднее сиденье. Ричард щурился сквозь очки на жаркое солнце, и во взгляде Грэма даже не замечалось: «я же тебе говорил». На обратном пути Ричард задремал, убаюканный плавным ходом машины. Пятна света, мельтешащие на лобовом стекле, плавно перетекли в его сны. Впервые за долгое время ему снилось что-то не похожее на тёмные, тяжелые сновидения Джона Проктора, где он бродил избитый и окровавленный, цепляясь закованным руками за стесанные из грубых досок стены в поисках выхода, которого — он знал — не было, и который он все равно никак не мог перестать искать.

Проснулся Ричард от того, что машина остановилась. Грэм негромко с кем-то говорил. Ричард приподнял очки: они были еще в городе, где-то в районе Ладбрук Гроув, насколько он понял, покрутив головой. Наклонившийся к водительскому окну бобби что-то объяснял, указывая рукой назад и в сторону. Впереди было заграждение, во всю ширину перекрестка стояла тянущая шеи толпа, всматривавшаяся во что-то происходившее на основной улице.  
Грэм кивнул, соглашаясь, поблагодарил полисмена и поднял окно.  
— Проблемы?  
Грэм покачал головой и оглянулся, сдавая назад.  
— Никаких. Карнавал, объедем.  
Ричард с силой потер лицо, пытаясь вспомнить про окружающий мир хоть что-то, кроме того, что сегодня воскресенье, а значит, у него нет спектакля.  
— Сегодня не последние выходные августа случайно?  
— Они самые.  
Присмотревшись, Ричард различил, как за головами зевак раскачивались разноцветные перья, украшенные лентами и блестками.  
— Срезать через Челси было плохой идеей.  
Грэм начал было разворачивать машину, но вдруг нажал на тормоза и решительно припарковался на обочине. Приготовившийся засыпать дальше Ричард вздернул бровь.  
— А теперь что?  
— Пошли, посмотрим, я с 2009 этого не видел.  
— Я спать хочу и домой. Не обязательно в таком порядке. И потом — в такую толпу?   
— Ты на «Тигеле» и больше видел. Пошли, будет весело.  
Ричард посмотрел на него фирменным измученным взглядом Джона Проктора, который теперь выдавал на автомате, но было понятно, что Грэм не уступит. Ричард сдался и, ворча себе под нос, выбрался из машины.

Зеваки напирали на ограждение, свешивались с балконов, забирались на оконные карнизы, вставали на цыпочки и тянули шеи. По улице одной сплошной непрерывной чередой, сверкая костюмами всех форм, размеров и цветов радуги, текла нескончаемая процессия из музыкантов, танцоров, жонглеров, акробатов и клоунов и над всем этим неслись заводные африканские и латиноамериканские мотивы. Грэм, раздвигая толпу широкими плечами, проталкивался вперед. Ричард шёл следом. Танцовщицы на каблуках невообразимой высоты и в костюмах, состоящих из одних блесток, ослепляли белозубыми улыбками, взмахивали напоминающими опахала ресницами и двигались дальше, уступая место следующим группам танцоров и музыкантов, а те ещё одним и ещё, и ещё.

Грэм остановился у фонарного столба в двух шагах от ограждения и хозяйским жестом обхватил Ричарда за плечи.  
— Мне кажется, не стоит, — Ричард попытался отстраниться, но Грэм только крепче притянул его к себе, положил подбородок на плечо и проговорил на ухо:  
— Расслабься, Рич, всем плевать...  
Ричард огляделся. Толпа была целиком поглощена разворачивающимся на улице зрелищем: люди танцевали, пели, подхватывая выводимые музыкантами мотивы или начиная свои, кругом мелькали разрисованные лица, маски, полуобнаженные тела. Кто-то заливисто смеялся. Где-то позади смачно целовались взасос. Рука Грэма приятной тяжестью давила ему на ключицу, большой палец неторопливо поглаживал кожу в V-образном вырезе футболки. Мимо них протолкалась чернокожая девушка с покрашенной в три цвета головой, волоча за собой хохочущую подружку. Та споткнулась — Ричард удержал ее за локоть, помогая устоять на ногах — оглянулась на них, улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба и, показав большой палец, скрылась в толпе.

Грэм хмыкнул, покачал головой и, плотнее притянув к себе Ричарда, обнял его за пояс второй рукой. Тот выдохнул. Царивший вокруг гвалт, радостное мельтешение масок, костюмов, перьев, пританцовывающей, захваченной зрелищем толпы, не обращающей на них никакого внимания, приносили ощущение умиротворения и покоя. Как и каждый раз, когда внимание фанатов, зрителей, камер и интервьюеров переключалось на кого-то другого, позволяя ему самому уйти в тень и быть просто собой, а не тем мистером Армитиджем, что предназначался для широкой публики.

— Хорошо увидеть тебя без маски, — выдохнул ему на ухо Грэм, и Ричард улыбнувшись, накрыл его сцепленные руки своей.  
— Да, хорошо...


End file.
